Hidden Angel
by xodani
Summary: Tortured by Edward and gang. Dead mom, alcoholic dad, Bella is broken. She leaves and comes back to an Edward in need, the angel that she is helps him. Check inside for the full summary, sounds bad here i promise it is much better inside.Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. _

**Summary: ****Hidden Angel: **In High school Edward Cullen and his crew made it a daily mission to torture the school bookworm/outcast Isabella Swan. Bella, whose problems lye deeper than anyone outside of her broken home realize is grasping at straws trying to find a reason to live. She pulls through to graduation and heads off to college. Nearly nine years later Bella is back in Forks to care for Charlie and opens a small coffee shop with the money she had saved from her best-selling award-winning books. Time has been nothing but good to Bella, she is beautiful, more self assured, and a successful famous author. But that is not the best thing about Bella, she is the same selfless kind person she has always been, she has a heart of gold and an inner beauty that her outer beauty matches everyone can see it, but she still does not see herself clearly. Edward Cullen having been left broke and broken hearted is back in Forks living with his parents trying to get his feet on the ground. When he applies for a job at a local coffee shop how will it go over? Once he realizes the beautiful women in front of him is Bella Swan he knows he will never get the job. But Bella seeing Edward as a person in need hires him on the spot. He is her employee but what happens when Edward can no longer deny that he wants something more? Will she accept, or has she been too broken? And how will he react when he uncovers the rest of her past? All Human. Rating might change to M later.

Hidden Angel: Prologue

**~A/N I know this is much, much earlier than I had originally planned but I am really excited to finally have this out. This does not mean I will be neglecting Monsters, but the updating for this story may start off slow. So please bare with me I, am excited to hear feedback. Read and Review Please. ~**

_Nine years ago._ Third Person POV

Bella Swan walked swiftly down the hallway, her mind was consumed with concern trying to make sure that all of the bills had been paid for the month, and how much was left for groceries, if any. Not paying enough attention to her surroundings Bella walked straight into head cheerleader, Rosalie hale. One of her tormenters, Rosalie was relentless in her torment of Bella, her treatment falling second only to that of Edward Cullen.

"Watch where you are going you ugly bitch!" Rosalie sneered while looking down at the girl as if she were something nasty on the bottom of her shoe.

"S-Sorry, I…I did…didn't see you there." Rosalie's sneer just intensified as Bella quickly scrambled to her feat and tried to hurry away only to be stopped by Emmet Cullen and her ex-best friend Jasper Whitlock, they were standing side by side arms folded across their chests blocking the hallway, amused smirks in place looking as intimidating as ever. Bella could feel the familiar burn of tears behind her eyes as she anticipated what was to come, she had been on the verge of tears all day after finding Charlie passed out in the front hallway she was in a hurry to get home and make sure that he was still on the couch as she had placed him.

"What's the rush Swan you bump into my girl and then you think you can just run away like a scared little puppy? It's pathetic really scampering away, tail between your legs." Bella closed her eyes tightly trying to keep her tears at bay, she knew all of this already she was pathetic. Just as she was starting to regain composure a force from behind caused her left shoulder to lurch forward effectively knocking all of the books from her hands, there was a crowd forming now all came to watch the public belittling of Isabella Swan. The force had been none other than ringleader Edward Cullen who had seemingly tried to walk right through her his broad shoulder easily knocking through hers.

"C'mon Swan everyone knows you aren't good enough to even walk the same hallways as us but now you think it's okay to just bump into people left and right. Get this straight Swan we don't want you here so stop reminding us of your presence your hard enough to look at as it is." By the end of Edwards's speech the hallway was filled with ridiculing laughter and Bella had a steady stream of tears flowing down her cheeks, you could see a quick flash of remorse in Jasper's eyes but as quick as it was there it was gone. Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen had joined the group each standing by their boyfriends laughing at a broken Bella.

As fast as humanly possible Bella ran from the school ignoring the half assed protests of her classmates who weren't done torturing her. Little did they know that Bella would not be returning to school, she had gotten the grades to graduate early and would be spending the next two months figuring out a way to get her father clean before heading to Columbia on a full ride scholarship as English major.

Bella ran the entire way home she slammed the front door shut before slumping against it and sobbing. She couldn't help but believe everything that the kids at school had said to her, she was worthless and she wasn't good enough. She couldn't keep her mother alive, she wasn't enough to stop her father's drinking and she couldn't help but feel she wasn't worth anyone's time. So she sobbed she cried for everything that had happened her mother dying of cancer, her father losing his job due to his drinking, not being able to pay all of the bills, but more than anything she cried because she was alone and the reality of that was dawning on her.

Charlie Swan was awoken by the front door slamming, the sound matching the feeling that was currently replaying in his head. He looked around realizing that he was not in the front hallway but instead in his bedroom and he felt the guilt start to eat away at him once again. He put his hand to his forehead and felt a bandage and he realized he had done it again, left his daughter to clean him up because he couldn't take care of himself. Then he heard it, the sobbing, the gut wrenching, heart tearing sounds coming from his daughter, the only reason he had left to live and the one person he was hurting most in the world. He wasn't sure how they were still able to live in the house seeing as how he hadn't paid a single bill in over a year and didn't remember having even a 5 word conversation with his daughter in just as long, as Charlie made his way to where he could hear Bella the sight before him was enough to bring the grown man to his knees. There was his baby curled into herself looking so much like her mother it hurt, but what hurt more was how _broken _she looked he didn't know what happened but couldn't help but feel like he was partially to blame, that and she didn't come to him like she would always as a little girl. When she was hurt or sad it would be he who would hold on tightly to his little girl until her problems would be gone, when her mother got sick and spent nights in the hospital he would sit with Bella on the couch smoothing her hair until she fell into a restless sleep. Once it was too much for him to bear he selfishly started drinking leaving his defenseless girl to face the world on her own.

Something broke inside of Charlie as he launched himself at his daughter wrapping his arms tightly around her trying once again to hold her until her problems were no more. She clung just as desperately to him and they sat there and sobbed together for what felt like hours until Bella, emotionally and physically exhausted fell asleep in her father's arms.

Charlie carefully picked up the sleeping girl and placed her in her bed noticing for the first time in over a year that any of his daughters valuable possessions were no longer in the room. Her mirrors, her small TV, her stereo and most of the books and movies that used to be stocked on the shelves. The only things left being anything given to her by her mother or Charlie himself.

Finally sober enough to take interest Charlie Swan set out to the rest of the house noticing only the necessities still remained. The house was virtually spotless except for the dining room which was still an organized chaos the table littered with many papers and boxed labeled, paid bills, late bills, and notices. Then as he looked in the safe he saw envelopes that read "Tag sale profit" and he realized that Bella had taken everything worth money that had no emotional tie and sold it, from every room except his own and he felt like shit leaving his daughter broke and forced to sell her belongings. Thankfully the paid bills was the largest stack and then he noticed some other interesting forms as he read them he felt his pride swell along with the lump in his throat. Bella, _his _Isabella had gotten a full ride academic scholarship to Columbia, her mother school all of her high school transcripts were still here her grades flawless, and was that a diploma?…she had graduated early? The realization of how much he had missed of his daughter's life was a slap to the face.

Who knew that his baby was so strong? Her mother, that's who. Charlie thought back to one of his last sober conversations with his wife finally able to understand her words.

_~Flashback~_

_René Swan sat in the hospital bed looking lovingly at her husband, she could feel her time to leave this Earth was nearing and she was scared at what she would leave behind. _

_Charlie Swan looked at his wife like it was the first day he met her, still as beautiful as ever._

"_You are one of Gods most beautiful angels." _

_He whispered it, that had been his first line to René but only this time it wasn't followed with the laughter and the cheeky reply of "Does that line work often?" _

"_You're wrong you know." René had replied, leaving Charlie confused. _

"_God's most beautiful angels are hidden amongst us, they are also his strongest. I was blessed to know one, and so are you. They say that God will hide his most beautiful angels in the ugliest situations, knowing they are the only ones strong enough to bring beauty to the situation. That is why I am leaving I wasn't strong enough and I am sorry for that, but never forget who you have Charlie, please your angel is here she is well hidden but you will find her when the time is right." _

"_God has hidden his most beautiful angel among us and once she gains her wings, all those around her will see the light." _

_With that she slipped into a deep sleep. _

_~End Flashback~ _

René had died a week later, and Charlie had chosen to ignore her words, but now they made sense, René may have left but he was left with Bella, and that was more than he had ever deserved. Her cryptic message finally made sense, God's most beautiful angel was Bella.

That was when he made up his mind, he vowed that as long as he shall live he would try and redeem himself his daughter was stronger than he could ever hope to be and she deserved more than him.

It was true, Bella was an angel, a Hidden Angel, she didn't know it now but her very presence and the pure white light of love and goodness that surrounded her heart would be the saving grace to more than one starving soul, and no one would have guessed that the soul in the most need of her light, would be the one person who had broken her. _Edward Cullen. _But I'm getting a head of myself.


	2. Hidden Angel:Back

_I own nothing Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer_

Hidden Angel: Back

**~A/N I want to make it clear that this story will NOT be updated every day, but because of the amazing response I got I decided to give my readers another chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and please review. Better responses bring you faster chapters. P.S. I changed something from the summary, Bella is no longer opening a coffee shop, but taking over Black's Diner.~**

**BPOV **Present Day.

I was going back. It had been nearly 9 years since I had been in Forks and to put it lightly, the memories that I held in Forks were enough to make me turn and run the other way, as fast as humanly possible. High school was a living hell, and the events in my personal life during that time were even worse, but I got through then and I sure as hell can get through now.

The close friends I had made in the last 9 years who knew my story understood why I was coming back but admitted that they might not have been as brave. But I don't look at it as bravery, I see it as responsibility, I mean my father is sick and that is not something I can just ignore. So I am returning to Forks a different woman ready to face my past head on. My father was recovering from a heart attack, his past smoking and heavy drinking had aged his body than if he had been healthy making the heart attack harder to recover from, so I was moving to Forks to be close to him. He had a live in nurse, Sue Clearwater from the Indian reservation La Push where my best friend Jacob and his family lived, but I still wanted to be close by incase he needed me.

I had more than enough money to keep renting my New York apartment as well as by a small home here from the income that my books had brought me. And to help Jacob out I had invested as a partner in his family owned diner, his father Billy had owned it but was getting too old to run it anymore so he had planned to hand it down to his son, but Jacob had already planned on opening a mechanic shop so I offered to go in halfway with him, I would look after the diner and make any big decisions, but he would still own enough of it that it would be able to stay in his family. I had never owned a business but from what I had heard, 'Black's Diner' was the highlight of not only La Push, but a favorite in Forks as well.

It was really the perfect timing for me to move down here, I had just finished the tour for my latest book, both here in America, and in Europe where it had been printed in French and German, and I already started a new one that would be finished by 2011. My life was moving forward, and I couldn't be happier.

As I pulled up in front of my dad's…my old home…where I would be staying until my house was ready, I had to take a moment to choke back the tears that threatened to fall as the tainted memories of this house came flooding back.

_My mother coughing up blood as the cancer attacked her lungs._

_Finding Charlie passed out on the couch with the stove on._

_Sitting in the dark trying to do homework to candle light because I couldn't pay the light bill._

I shook my head free of the memories and steeled myself up. _No Bella! Get a grip that isn't your life anymore, Charlie is clean and you have more than enough money to take care of yourself and your father!_

I took a deep breath, grabbed the bag I had packed for my stay at my dad's and stepped out of the U-Haul truck and made my way up the walk way where I saw my dad swing open the door, a big smile on his face and all of my worries floated away.

"Bella! Oh it's so good to see you, you've grown so much, and I mean I saw you on the back of your books but you just look so grown up." My dad wrapped me up in a tight hug. I instantly felt at home, I had missed him so much.

"It's good to see you too dad, but are you sure you should be walking around like this, I thought Dr. Cullen told you to rest."

"Oh no, don't you go all '_do what the doctor said' _I have Sue for that, you just be happy to see me and let me get excited that my daughter is home."

I had to laugh at my dad, but I was a little shocked I mean even after my dad started getting clean before I left for school he was in a better place but not this _happy._ And I wondered where it was coming from, and then Sue walked out.

I had never formally met her, she had been recommended by Dr. Cullen, he had been my mother's doctor and was Charlie's doctor now, I may not be very fond of his children, but Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are great people. Now Sue was a very beautiful woman, she had aged well and still looked relatively young, with long thick raven hair, with very subtle touches of grey, a beautiful smile, smooth copper skin and wise grey eyes. But what I noticed most was how my father's smile grew just that small bit when she appeared, and hers did the same. I had a feeling Sue was mending my father's heart in more way than one.

" You Charlie Swan are in big trouble, this daughter of yours is absolutely right, now you get back in the house and sit down so I can do my job." Sue kept her smile during the entire time she was speaking to my father, who gave a sheepish smile in return.

"Hello, you must be Bella, your father has literally not stopped talking about you for the last three days. I can't tell you how excited I was when I realized I was going to be working for _the _Charlie Swan, your success has made quite a name for your father in this small town, and I love your books, though that picture does you no justice you are much more beautiful."

I could feel the blush spreading on my cheeks, but Sue was a sweet woman and I could tell that we would get along.

"Well, thank you Sue, it's really good to meet you I have heard only good things. Has he been giving you any problems, I know how he gets especially since he isn't allowed any fat."

Sue laughed while Charlie huffed and mumbled something about women, can't believe, his own daughter, and ganging up on him before turning and entering the house. Sue and I exchanged a few pleasantries before making our way into the house. A few hours later Sue asked if I wanted her to make anything else for dinner besides Charlie's doctor approved meals and I had to politely decline.

"No, thank you Sue, but I am heading down to the diner to meet Jake and work out some of the details before I start working there on Monday. I'll be eating there I shouldn't be back too late dad but please do not try and wait up for me if you get tired." With that I gave my dad a quick kiss on the forehead, sue a hug goodbye and made my way out front to wait for Jacob, he was picking me up since I had yet to get a car, having never needed one in the city. I was broken out of my train of thought as I heard a car pulling up.

I looked up and saw Jake smiling from the driver's side window.

"Bells!" He yelled while hopping out of his truck and rushing over to me, before scooping me up in a huge hug.

"It's so good to see you, I've missed having my best friend around."

I returned Jake's hug just as fiercely, in truth I had missed Jake the most and he was the _only _hard part about leaving Forks I had always compared Jake to sunshine, my own personal sun on my cloudy life. He knew my mom had cancer and my problems at school but otherwise Jake didn't learn about the money problems, or of Charlie's drinking until Charlie went to rehab and I was preparing to leave. He had always felt guilty that he hadn't figured out our problems ran that deep but I assured him that there was no way for him to know.

"I missed you too Jakey, c'mon let's get this show on the road we've got a lot to talk about."

"Your right about that Bells." And I knew we had to talk about much more than the diner.

The next day I was up at 7:00am. I was using my father's old truck to get to the diner by 8:30, Jake and I worked out last night that since he was normally up at the crack of dawn and didn't have to commute, he would open the diner at 6:30 and run it until I got there at 8:30 when he would head to his shop. I would open on weekends when we opened a bit later at 8:00. Jake had also informed me that I had to look for a new waiter because one of the waitresses, (and his cousin) Leah, had just gotten married and did not plan on working there any longer. I remembered Leah from when we were younger, we weren't best friends by any means but we got on alright regardless. I would be holding three interviews today, but the decision was ultimately up to me.

I arrived at the diner at 8:15 happy that I had time for another cup of coffee before I officially started working. As I walked in I noted how busy it was, definitely a good investment. Not that I wouldn't have helped out Jake anyway but it was nice knowing that something you owned was doing well.

"Bella, over here!" I heard Jake call from where he was behind the counter he was waiving around a coffee mug, obviously knowing exactly what I would want, I chuckled as I walked over to my goofy friend, who was currently in a waist apron.

"Hey, bud I like the look, but I'm not sure how your boys at the shop will appreciate it." I snickered as he glared at me playfully.

I had met his shop boys yesterday, they were all about Jakes size (abnormally large at over 6'4") and no more intimidating as Jake once you got to know them. They had come into the diner last night during my meeting with Jake causing all types of ruckus, I was instantly alarmed that they were going to be regular trouble makers, but Jake just laughed and I noticed how almost all of the customers knew them and interacted with them. I had been introduced to Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared, and Seth. They had apparently come in to harass two of my young bus boys Collin and Brady, they were 15 but as sweet as could be and apparently Sam's younger twin brothers. They were all a lot of fun to be around and they had welcomed me into their 'pack' as I had ended up calling them and promised to come by every night after their shifts to harass me, I was thrilled to say the least. But back to the present.

"Yeah, yeah, funny Bells, so you ready for your first day as a diner owner?"

"I sure am, I'm actually really excited to get started, but a coffee will definitely make me more ready." He laughed before pouring me a cup and uniting his apron, to get ready to leave.

"Okay partner I'm off me and some of the guys are going to come in for lunch during our break, I gotta make sure your not running this place into the ground." He winked and I slapped him on the arm, which probably did more damage to me, before sending him on his way and settling behind the counter ready to work.

It was about 4:55 and my last interview of the day was scheduled for 5:00. Today had been a real success, I found that I loved working here. I got acquainted with all of the regulars, and interacted with most of the other costumers the staff was great, the kitchen staff kept me laughing every time I talked to them, and everyone seemed to be responding well. The interviews went fine but I kept feeling like there was something not right, I mean it's just a waiter's position in a diner, but this was my friend's family diner and I just felt that there was something extra that I needed to be looking for.

Sighing I silently hoped to find that in my next interview, Jake and the boys would be here around 6:30 when Jake closed the shop (early today) and I would talk to him and hopefully get some help in choosing someone. As I continued wondering what I was looking for, Kim, one of the waitresses, and Jared's girlfriend, who I had really clicked with came over to me.

"Your last interview has arrived, I have him waiting at the back corner both. I think you might have to give this one the job out of pity, he just looks so _lost." _

"Thanks Kim, guess I need to get over there."

While wondering what Kim meant by he looked 'lost' I made my way to the back booth, only to feel time freeze and a cold sweat to break out on the back of my neck while the memories reappeared as I looked into the Green eyes of my past tormenter, the one person I prayed I would never have to see again.

_Edward Cullen._

**~ A/N okay so maybe leaving you like this is a little mean, but hey at least you will all come back for more. I will try to have updates for both this and **_**Monsters **_**up by this weekend. Pleas Review."**


	3. Hidden Angel:Unexpected

_I own nothing Twilight, It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

Hidden Angel: Unexpected

**~A/N Okay readers, so here is what you have been waiting for. Bella and Edward are about to interact for the first time in 9 years. This chapter will be entirely in BPOV, but I plan on doing EPOV next chapter, explaining what happened in his life that caused him to be at an interview in a diner but don't worry I will make it a longer chapter so you can see what he thinks of Bella now. But for now, read, enjoy, and review. ~**

BPOV

_Edward Cullen. _

I closed my eyes briefly before snapping them open hoping that this had been some kind of sick game my mind was playing on me. But no, there sitting in my diner, waiting to be interviewed by me was in fact Edward Cullen. There was no way I wouldn't recognize him, from the mop of messy uniquely shaded bronze hair, to the piercing green eyes that had haunted my nightmares all those years ago.

As I gauged his reaction to seeing my, wanting to get a feel of how this would pan out once I got over there. His expression was questioning, but no recognition but I'm sure I looked like I had just seen a ghost, he probably thinks I'm crazy. I stared for a moment longer and I could feel the hurt and despair creep back up, I felt as if I were in my old high school hallway, about to be ridiculed by Edward and his gang. But as I slowly shook those old feelings I could feel myself growing angry, 4 goddamn years of torture and he doesn't even have the decency to _recognize me? _But I shook those feelings of anger off just as quickly, _it was nine years ago_ I remind myself, he is here looking for a job and I am here looking to give someone a job.

_What happened that _the _Edward Cullen would need a job at a small family diner? _I couldn't help but wonder, I mean he was the most popular guy in school. His father a successful doctor and his family had loads of money he had been voted most likely to succeed and last I heard he had gone to Harvard medical school after he graduated. _What the hell could have happened? _

Oh well it doesn't matter. Right now I need to go over there, conduct an interview and try to ignore any of my personal demons and internal battles. As I made my way over to the table I took the time to _really_ take in his appearance. He was still good looking there was no denying that, but now he had a fife o'clock shadow, his piercing green eyes looked sullen and a bit blood shot there were thick dark circles underneath his eyes and his clothes looked a bit wrinkled. I was shocked to say the least I mean he had never looked anything but perfection in high school, not even after a night of the heavy partying that the schools royalty was known for. I stopped my evaluation as I reached the table, still not quite ready to face my past.

"Hello, Edward, you're here to interview for the waitering position?" almost as if my voice had brought him out of some sort of trance his eyes snapped up to mine and at first he had almost a look of _wonder? _On his face, but that was quickly replaced by confusion, and finally the one emotion I had been waiting for since I spotted him, and had _thought _had spotted me across the room. _Recognition. _Edward Cullen figured out who I was, and judging by the look of horror on his face he wasn't happy about it. This was about to get interesting.

"S-Swan? Isabella Swan?" He asked more as if he were trying to convince himself and not actually ask me if he were correct.

"It's Bella, please. And yes, but back to my original question, you _are _here for the position right?" Now he looked truly confused like I was speaking a different language.

"Hello? Edward? Am I mistaken because one of my employees had informed me that this is where she told my interview to sit, so….?"

"No, No she was right that's what I'm here for."

"Right, well I assume you filled out an application? If I could just see that and we will discuss some of the details."

"Um, sure, yeah it's right here." He handed me the application paper, tentatively as if I were going to spit fire or something. I quickly looked over the application and was surprised at what I found. Apparently he still lived at his parent's house, and his phone number appeared to be a cell number, but what was most shocking was his work history.

"So it says here that the only real job you have ever had is as a barista at Starbucks? For a week?"

"Um, yeah, I worked a bit during college for a bet, and it uh didn't really work out." Well at least he was honest.

"Yes it says here you were fired for disrespect to the costumers. Okay Edward first of all I need to know if this job is a bet also, if so then you can leave right now because I can't have that. And if not then I need to know why exactly you want a job like this anyway."

"Look, Is-I mean Bella, this is embarrassing to admit and I realize that you most likely aren't going to give me this job and I probably don't deserve it, but I need it. If I don't have to I would rather not go into detail, but medical school didn't work out and now I am back at home living with my parents with no source of income. I need this job, because if I have to live with my parents than I would rather not have to rely on them for my expenses also. I know that I haven't got the best reputation when it comes to servicing others but trust me when I say that I will work my hardest to prove that I can do it. I just need a chance."

He didn't meet my eyes once during that speech and I could tell that it was hurting his pride to admit all of this, as much as I didn't want to have to work with Edward every day he needed this job more than the other two and so I needed to stop being petty and give him a chance.

"Okay, you have the job, you start tomorrow."

"It's alright, I figured as much, I'll just get out of your wa- wait what did you say? I have the job?" His head snapped up and the look in his eyes told me he truly didn't believe that I would give it to him.

"Well I don't see any huge reasons _not _to give you the job, but I'm telling you know Edward that this is only partially my diner. I am running it and helping out a family friend and I won't have their family's diners reputation tarnished because I made a mistake. I am giving you a chance if I get one complaint or witness anything that is less than completely professional on your part than your out. I'm giving you a break please don't make me regret this."

"No, no I won't thank you so much. I don't think that you realize how much this means to me."

"It's no problem. I would like you to be here a little early tomorrow, and you will be shadowing Kate the first two hours of your shift so you see how things go, and then you are on your own. On a regular day you should be here at 7:00, but twice a week you will be assigned the early shift which requires you o get here at 6:30 when we set up to open, tomorrow I would like you to be here at 6:30 to help meet the staff and help set up. Otherwise your early days will be on Wednesdays, and Fridays. You will need to work three weekends out of the month you can choose which ones, but if there is a problem unfortunately I am going to have to consider seniority which means you might receive the short end of the stick. Is any of that going to be a problem? Of course I am fair and if there is ever a real conflict you can come see me and I will work it out."

"No, none of that will be a problem. I will be here tomorrow at 6:30."

"Perfect, I don't get in until 8:15 on weekdays and on weekends I come in at 7:30 to set up for when we open at 8. So the other owner Jake will help you get set up and go over anything I missed. Well that is all for now, and I will see you tomorrow."

He just nodded his head still looking a bit shocked, I gave him a curt nod in return and quickly got out of the booth and into the back room in record time. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm my nerves, and then it hit me. I just hired Edward fucking Cullen, Jake was going to kill me. What the hell had I just done?

When Jake and the boys arrived that night I had to tell him that I had already hired someone, he was fine, actually happy that he wouldn't have to bother, until I told him who it was.

"What do you mean you hired Cullen? What exactly was running through your mind at the time? Do I need to remind you what that shit head did when you were younger that he was the reason I didn't get to see my best friend for like 9 years?"

"Of course I didn't forget Jake but trust me on this. He looked so lost and he just needed a break and I for one am not going to let my petty insecurities stop me from helping someone, so I am sorry if you don't approve but you will not be the one working with him, and it was you who gave me total power over who to hire."

Jake just ran a big hand over his face and sighed.

"Your heart is too big for your own good Bells, I won't argue with you on this anymore because it was your decision, but if he says or does one thing that upsets you I will take him outside and beat his pretty boy ass so bad he will be thanking every higher being there is that his father is a doctor. And don't give me that look Bells, he is lucky I don't land one on him the second he arrives tomorrow."

"Okay, okay fine. Don't worry Jake, this is strictly a work relationship, I won't let him get to me like I used to I know better now."

"I hope so Bells, I really hope so."

So that was it. Starting tomorrow morning I would be working with Edward Cullen, high school bully, turned jobless medical school failure. I had no idea how this was going to work, but I could only hope that it would be for the best. Shit.

**~A/N okay, so there you have it hope you enjoyed it. Remember next chapter will be in EPOV and we will get to see a bit about why he is back in Forks. Please Review, more reviews means faster updates. ~**


	4. SHORT Hiatus

**A/N** Hi readers, I am sure that you all are just as upset with me as I am with myself. I don't want to make excuses but between school and a few other personal issues I have not been able to commit any real time to writing my stories. I am officially placing both Monsters and Hidden Angel on a very short Hiatus. It is about two weeks until my winter break, at that time I will have the time to sit down and really write. So please bear with me and my sporadic updates. I plan to have the next chapters up sometime after Christmas, and maybe even before. I have some writing done so if you do not want to wait for the finished product and would like a sneak peak review to this A/N and I will PM you the preview. Thank you so much.

Much Love

~xodani~


	5. Hidden Angel:Edward

_I own nothing Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

**Hidden Angel: Edward**

**~A/N Okay, so I am back and I am going to try my hardest to get on some type of schedule for these stories, please remember to review it motivates me! So for everyone who has been waiting here is Edward's chapter.~ **

_EdPov (Picks up from the middle of ch.2 "Recognition. _Edward Cullen figured out who I was, and judging by the look of horror on his face he wasn't happy about it. This was about to get interesting.")

Bella. Fucking. Swan. I couldn't believe it, this heart-stopping, breath-taking, insanely beautiful woman, was the same Isabella Swan that I used to torment in high school. If I'm being completely honest with myself, it really isn't surprising that she turned out so gorgeous. She always had that subtle natural beauty in high school, always a little on the thin side but pretty none the less. But know seeing how she grew into herself, I was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts. Shit. This was going to be bad, not only was I applying for a job at a _diner _but I was going to be rejected and sound like an idiot while doing it. Not that she should really treat me any differently, but, damn it was still going to be embarrassing. Finally I was able to realize I should probably say something to her, and the first thing out of my mouth was…

"S-Swan? Isabella Swan?" Perfect you fucking moron. But honestly I still needed confirmation.

"It's Bella, please. And yes, but back to my original question, you _are _here for the waiters position right?" I kind of just stared at her dumbly, how was she being so calm around me? She had to hate me, right?

"Hello? Edward? Am I mistaken because one of my employees had informed me that this is where she told my interviewee to sit, so….?" _Shit. Say something._

"No, No she was right that's what I'm here for." _Nice save, dumbass._

"Right, well I assume you filled out an application? If I could just see that and we will discuss some of the details."

"Um, sure, yeah it's right here." I handed over my pathetic resume complete with the one bullshit job I had ever had.

"So it says here that the only real job you have ever had is as a barista at Starbucks? For about week?"

"Um, yeah, I worked a bit during college for a bet, and it uh didn't really work out." Did I really just tell her that? Apparently my brain didn't want to cooperate with my mouth.

"Yes it says here you were fired for disrespect to the costumers. Okay Edward first of all I need to know if this job is a bet also, if so then you can leave right now because I can't have that. And if not then I need to know why exactly you want a job like this anyway."

"Look, Is-I mean Bella, this is embarrassing to admit and I realize that you most likely aren't going to give me this job and I probably don't deserve it, but I need it. If I don't have to I would rather not go into detail, but medical school didn't work out and now I am back at home living with my parents with no source of income. I need this job, because if I have to live with my parents than I would rather not have to rely on them for my expenses also. I know that I haven't got the best reputation when it comes to servicing others but trust me when I say that I will work my hardest to prove that I can do it. I just need a chance." I looked down at the table not being able to hold her gaze as she prepared to reject me.

"Okay, you have the job, you start tomorrow." I sighed defeated as I heard her voice, not really registering the words that were sure to be a rejection.

"It's alright, I figured as much, I'll just get out of your wa-"Wait_ what did she say?_ "Wait what did you say? I have the job?" I snapped my head up and gazed at her in disbelief. _Why the fuck would she give me this job? _

"Well I don't see any huge reasons _not _to give you the job, but I'm telling you know Edward that this is only partially my diner. I am running it and helping out a family friend and I won't have their family's diners reputation tarnished because I made a mistake. I am giving you a chance if I get one complaint or witness anything that is less than completely professional on your part than your out. I'm giving you a break please don't make me regret this." I couldn't believe this, I really got the job. I was ecstatic, I wanted to scoop her up in my arms and kiss her but I figured it wouldn't be appreciated. So I settled for reassuring her that this wasn't a mistake.

"No, no I won't thank you so much. I don't think that you realize how much this means to me."

She nodded, and walked me through my work schedule. She was keeping everything very professional and I wanted to talk to her about high school and apologize for everything that had happened but I figured I would let her take the lead. I assured her that the schedule was fine and she told me that I would be getting settled in with the other owner tomorrow. I nodded my understanding still a little shocked that she was actually hiring me. I was about to thank her again when she gave me a curt nod and rushed from the booth. Obviously uncomfortable sitting with me.

I stood from the booth, made my way to my car, and left for home. _I couldn't believe that I was going to be working for Bella Swan. This is about to get interesting._

I arrived home to my mother in the kitchen making dinner and decided to sit with her for a bit. I walked into the kitchen kissing my mother on the cheek before sitting down at the table.

"Edward!" She exclaimed "How did the interview go?"

"Uh, good…I, uh, got the job." I stuttered out still in awe.

"Oh that is great news! I have been to that diner a few times and it is simply lovely. Did you see anyone you knew?" Her question was completely innocent but I cringed at the thought of who I had run into from my past. Of all the people from high school I reconnect with the one girl I used to torture. And as my employer no less.

"Um, yes actually, Isabella Swan was there. She actually conducted my interview." I could see my moms expression flash to solemn recognition before a wide smile broke out on her face.

"Oh yes I heard that she was back in town. She is such a sweet girl. I am actually surprised you two weren't better friends back in high school she was always such a joy. As sad as it was seeing her come into the hospital every day to see her mother she was always in high spirits for everyone around her."

Okay, so not what I had been expecting. My mother knew Bella? I didn't realize she knew who she was other than as the police chief's daughter. But if Bella knew my family, how did they not know about how I treated her? And did she say _better _friends? Did Bella really cover for us in high school? If that was the case than I have a lot more to apologize for than I ever realized.

Screw interesting, Things just got fucked.

**~ Okay so I'm back, obviously and I hope that there are people still following this story. I am splitting up Edward's part in two first, because I wanted you guys to get a chapter. And second because I felt it was getting too long to keep up with the rhythm of the story. Review please~ **


End file.
